Christmas Letters to Santa
by Ayesha Raees
Summary: Yeah that's right... everyblader writes a letter to Santa! Please read and reveiw ... its my first try in Humour! PLEASE R&R... it isn't that bed... be gentle...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Folks, I thought of writing something funny and humorous so please don't runaway! Give it a try! **

**

* * *

**

Dear Santa

Hey, this is Tyson Granger from Tokyo, Japan but you can also call me the WORLD CHAMPION!!! I am now hiding in my closet, writing this letter to you because I don't want anyone to know that I still do this kind of thing. Anyway, I made a list that I want this Christmas…

A Tape, to shut Hillary's mouth

A food protector lock, for Daichi always steels my food, that blastard! IDIOT! That BEEP, BEEP, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP…

A pair of socks, ooohhhh with blue bunnies on it! PLEASE puppy dog eyes

A deodorant, man I never thought my closet will smell this bad. I can smell of cheese, onions, decay plants, fungi and oh even fried cabbage. Wait a second; I am sitting on my cheese and mushroom sandwich! Man, I lost it last Christmas, who thought I will find it here… YUMMMM… it's really tasty!

I want a power puff girls comics, if you don't mind (which I know you won't) can you please deliver it in person?

Max looks mad, when he is high on sugar. Please send me an antidote for him.

Mr. Fluffy lost his eye last month can you please send him another? PLEASE?

Why does Kai always wear a white scarf? I mean I thought girls wore scarfs as a fashion! (Weather white or not)… I need a pink color scarf with lovely yellow tulips, so I can give it to Kai and see his smile for the first time in my life! Or maybe not, maybe he lost his cheek muscles when he was in the abbey… poor him, he couldn't smile any longer.

This is it for now, I hope you will fulfill my wishes and I am not a naughty boy. I am a good boy, so please take me with you to the North Pole. Ignore Kenny because he tells lies, I am not lazy or selfish… and I DID NOT break his laptop!

Oh man, its Daichi! He is again coming in my room for the chocolates I hid from him… man; I am starving with him around! I wish for a place where everything was made up of food! drools

Tyson Granger or in other words CHAMPION OF THE WORLD!!!

………**. ………………………………………………………….**

**PLEASE R&R and tell me if its worth continuing?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am thankful to all the ppl who reveiwed! I LOVE YOU ALL**

**

* * *

**

WHOOOHOOOO!!!! MAX IS IN THE HOUSE!!! I mean I am in the house because it's very cold outside and anyone who goes out there will freeze except Kai, who keep going out for his walks… and they call me mad!!! Hey I am not mad! No I am NOT!!! (Max said this in only one breath)

Anyway I sometimes don't understand people's comments… I mean Tyson keep saying that I am high on sugar… I am NOT diabetic or anything and I think eating sugar is good, after all I am the word's best blader and I need my energy! (Takes another breath)

Man, I don't understand Hillary either, she say that I am one word away from being mad, I mean what the HELL does that mean? I AM NOT MAD!!! cries in frustration (Takes another breath)

Oh, I forgot I haven't really told you about my surroundings which I think is not important but still I will tell because it's important for me and I like things that are important to me because they make me feel important… (Panting) does that make any sense to you?

Anyway I sitting under my bed, yes UNDER my bed and surprisingly its very cozy maybe I should sleep here… AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH there's a mouse! DRACEIL HELP ME!!!!

Ok I got rid of it so let's come to the subject… I want PRESENTS!!! Please fulfill my following:

I need a rocking horse

I need a train, oooh with red soldiers in it!

Hair spray

A rope, I want to tie Grandpa. He is always yelling at us for doing training with his stupid stick, sometimes I think that he is mad.

I really need a new version of Draceil, the blood of the mouse is all over my blade and I need another because it's too nasty to clean it up.

I need something to get rid of Daichi, he is even madder than me I mean I AM NOT MAD!!! So why am I comparing him with me? God knows automatic reactions I guess.

I need a bandanna, maybe of blue color. Ray always wear it so why can't I?

Something to finish Tyson's appetite. It's the third time this week that he ate my pancakes!

That's for all, I guess. Poor Kenny is crying like a kid. His laptop is broken because Tyson stepped on it by 'accident.' I hope you will fulfill my requests Santa! I always love you…

Wow, there was another bang. Maybe Kai returned from his daily walks. I wish he will get sick and taste the medicine of his craziness.

WOOOHOOO

Bye Santa

Max Tate

PS I AM NOT MAD!!!!

* * *

**Ok the part of him being one letter away from mad was that… Max and Mad… if we remove the letter 'x' from Max and replace it with the letter 'd' the result: Mad… ok?**

**Thanks ... and please reveiw!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankyou everybidy who reveiwed!!!**

**

* * *

**

**PART 3**

SANTA HELP ME!!!! HE BROKE MY LAPTOP!!! began to cry loudly He did it again! Tyson the idiot, he thinks he is all that and that and that but he is not and his stupid companion, Daichi is totally mad. Madder than even Max who is only one word away from Mad…

Anyway Tyson the big stupid two headed freak broke my laptop AGAIN!!! Sometimes I think that his brain cells stopped reproducing a long time ago.

Ok anyway I just want some SIMPLE things this Christmas, no robots and cyber technology, I promise… this Christmas I just want SIMPLE things…

I want a new laptop, Macintosh, 5000 gig, combo drive, web cam etc

I need a new pair of glasses; you don't know how hard it is to go through the season only with one pair…

A laboratory

A nuclear bomb

A bitbeast

Something to shut up Hillary

Something to kill Daichi

Something that make Tyson's suffer

A coat for me, because it's cold in the attic. Man, I always get the worst places to live in!

Intelligence beyond imagination.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM… Ming Ming's latest album…

Hillary Duff's new album

I WANT MY OWN SATELLITE!!!

I guess that's enough for this Christmas, see I told you this list was I _simple_ /I. Anyway Kai is mad, I mean it's freezing outside and he goes out for walks with only a small sweater on, man, he is mad. Hey do you know I made a song about him? Not a song actually only a two verse poem… I KNEW IT THAT MY INTELLIGENCE WOULD'NT GO TO WASTE LIKE THAT (poor Tyson and Daichi, they don't have any intelligence and Max… he is Mad)

Ok the Poem goes like this:

b Walking with his arms fold

Even in bitter cold

He looks occupied and his expression is bad

Tell you the truth, he is quite mad

He ignores everybody and walks in his own track

That's why he is called Mr. Grouchy insane, behind his back/b

I know it's not that good but still it describes Kai! Hey it doesn't mean that I am naughty boy am I? PLEASE GIVE ME THE THINGS THAT I WISHED FOR! PLEASE!

Love from,

Kenny/ chief

PS… I am sorry I really didn't mean everything about Kai so just give me my nuclear bomb… thanks!

* * *

**Thanks for everyone that reveiwed.. i may have made fun of kai so sorry for all the fans and i didn't made that much fin on him because he is my favourite too!!!!**

**R & R**


	4. Chapter 4

** Thank you ALL the ppl for liking my story and reveiwng!!! thanks a lot!!!!

* * *

**

Part 4

YO! Santa! How are you? Man, if anyone found out that I still believed in you, they are going to make fun of me for the rest of my life! So please keep this between you and me ok? Well anyway, I am Ray Kon and I man, I am freaking out right now, Weather outside is horrible and my room is cold. Anyway Poor Kenny, Tyson broke his laptop (AGAIN!)… I think this house is totally going CRAZY! I should write a drama here and then direct it and I bet that I will win ALL THE AWARDS! Do you know why I am want to… well… write a Drama? Well it is because of the following things

Hillary always shouting and screaming, she drives everyone nuts!

Max is high on sugar and besides he is one word away from 'mad'

Tyson is always hungry and yelling on top of voice for no reason… Sometimes I think it because of Daichi, Tyson is always 'Hungry'

Daichi is also high on sugar

KAI! KAI! KAI is totally MAD!!! He keeps going out for walks and IT'S SNOWING out there!!!

Kenny is crying from the morning…

Well that is the reason why everybody is a GONER and why I want to write my DRAMA…

Anyway can you please give me some things that I need? Thanks!

I need a new bandanna, I tired of mine… I always wear it every season so why not give me a different bandanna? EG. Osama Bin Ladin's face printed on it… maybe

I need some serious help! Man… Salima called me and ten Mariah and I am very confused to who to get too! I mean I can't dump both of them… _please that would be stupid… _

I need a new pair of shorts… WHAT? Can't I wear shorts? And mind it have to be striped and make sure that they are not torn like last years… Lee still teases me man!

Anyway, I want to be the world champion this year… its not that I am doing for me but I am doing this for Tyson… he should start bragging less I mean somebody else have to brag too! Like me for instance?

I also need some candy! I mean with Max, Tyson and Daichi around here, there's hardly anything to eat! I mean rich idiots like Kai can go to restaurants every single stinking day and eat there even though he has a huge mansion with butlers and cooks! So please send some food for me… and secretly because Tyson and Daichi can smell food from miles!!!

I need a new beyblade! Thanks… you can take some ideas from Kenny I mean I once saw a blueprint of a laboratory in his laptop and I was like, come on chief you have watching too much of 'Dexter's Laboratory!' I mean you should see his face when he watches that cartoon, he goes green with jealousy and envy!

ANYWAY LETS COME BACK TO ME… I want a huge Christmas tree and I want some decoration for it too!

I need a new mp3 player. Mines broken, Daichi almost ate it because, as he puts it, thought it was a chocolate!

Anyway that's all for this time and can you PLEASE deliver it privately! I mean I don't want anyone to see that I still believe in you… as I do…!

See you and PLEASE FULFILL my wishes!

Ray Kon…

The future word champion!

**

* * *

Ok here is it... another part and this times its of Ray... so i hope you guys like it... next i may do of Daichi sooo watch out... **

**Ok bye and PLEASE REVEIW!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please Reveiw**

**

* * *

**

Part 4

Dear sweet little Santa…

How are you? I hope you are fine… I am fine too…

I am Hillary and I live in Tokyo with my friends who are a bunch of idiots and morons!

People think I talk too much… is it true? I mean I don't do that… I am the quietest person in the whole universe, well besides Kai.

Anyway, what's up with Tyson? I mean he is getting paler and paler by every second I mean he gets enough to eat… don't he? Anyway he broke Kenny's laptop and I thought Kenny was always brave and he would never cry even in the hardest time but he is crying NOW… unbelievable!

This is getting boring… I really don't want 'anything much'. I am now sitting in the TV lounge, doing nothing!!! WOHOO! Actually I am writing this to you and me not afraid that if anyone sees it… I will just say that this letter is for my great uncle…

Anyway as I said that I don't much need things compared to last year! (It was of like 13 scrolls of paper!) Anyway but still I need some stuff…

A warm blanket! It's freezing in here.

Boyfriend, I mean knock some sense into Tyson and tell him to ask me out!!!

A box of makeup

A box of chocolates.

A box of guns

A box of pistols

A box of sweets

A box of cushions, pink ones…

NOW I WILL HAVE A LOT OF BOXES… HOOORRRAAAAAYYYY!!!!  
See yaw!

The most beautiful…

Hillary Tachibana

* * *

**Please Reveiw**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I will Thank you ALL the ppl who reveiwed! you guys are the best!!! and truly the best!!! MuHAHAHA**

**

* * *

**

HEY THERE SANTA… YOU BIG FAT MAN… MUHAHAHAHAHA

This is Daichi; I live in Tokyo and blah blah… I THINK YOU ARE BIG… TWIRP!!! HAHAHAHA

I am now sitting in the toilet seat of the bathroom; I was bored so I thought I will write you a list… I don't really want anything because the people in this house are very polite and I can get anything to eat here!!! HEHEHEH!!!  
So I need…

A new pair of torn pants… I don't wash them you know so they get dirty after the end of the year… so I need another pair of pants and make it torn pants… hehehe thanks!

Kai is avoiding me… I don't really know why!!!

I need some cake…

Toilet paper… hey there's none here!

I want to beat Tyson…

So this is it… I didn't write much because as I said, the people in here are very nice and give me anything to eat!!! So no food lists this year! BYE

See ya

Daichi…

* * *

**Ok this was of Daichi... and next will be of what you all had been waiting for!!! hehehehe... KAI!!! WOHOOO **

**This is the second last chapter sooooooo enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**thanks all those ppl who reviwed! i love you guys!! **

**

* * *

**

Hn, this is Kai Hiwatari and yes I still believe in you… I would never betray you…

Everybody think I am mad, I mean I am from Russia so I don't feel cold in Tokyo and I will do anything I repeat ANYTHING to avoid the madness of this house I mean Tyson and everybody else are so idiotic and I going nuts!!!! I saw Hillary writing something on a piece of paper in the TV lounge and as I passed I saw that she was also writing to you, so judging my her I think everybody is writing to you, eventually. But I don't get it! Tyson's dojo doesn't even have a CHIMNEY!!!! SO HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO COME WITH EVERYONE'S PRESENTS AND STUFF!!! Sheesh, you should loose some weight. By looking at your size, I bet you won't even fit in the doorway let alone the chimney.

I now sitting in the park and if the paper that you will get is soggy, don't blame me because it's snowing here, but I don't feel cold or anything so ignore everyone's comments that I am cold.

If they think I am cold from the inside then man, why do you believe them? I mean I help almost everyone so they can beat Tyson and stuff! So I am not that cold!

Ok the following are the things that I need!

A want to go to Russia and meet Tala and everybody else… so please help me by stopping the others stopping me!

Oh yeah… I need Black Dranzer… he is way powerful that anything else! I would like the combination of Dranzer and Black Dranzer PLEASE?

Anyway I also need a bag of sugar puffs… I like sucking them

Also I am suddenly afraid of Tyson well not because he is a good beyblader or anything but I am afraid of him because he always looks hungry!!! I mean he still eats a lot but he is ALWAYS starving!!!! And that is NOT possible... but still we are talking Tyson here… anyway he looks at everybody with a hungry expression and the other person thinks that he is going to eat them!!! And dude he s scary!!! So I just want you to give him something to eat!!!

I really want to be the world champion I mean why!!!!??? Tyson is such an amateur!!

I once saw a blueprint in Kenny's room, and I must say, even though Kenny looks harmless from the above, he is quite evil!! I mean he had made a blueprint of a missile attached to a satellite! Please knock some sense into Kenny for once!!

You may think that I am selfish around fan girls but man, if you were in my place you would have brought a bazooka and finished the crowd!!! I mean the fan girls are hideous!!! They are not at all beautiful!!

Can you give me a movie called 'Covenant?' I saw the preview… I want to watch it in my own Theater in the mansion!!

I think that's it for now well probably because I have everything!!! I am RICH!!!

So anyway see you later

Kai Hiwatari

* * *

**Sorry if its stupid... i know it is!!! anyway this is the past chapter... sniff sniff... and i want ALL you guys to reveiw even though you hate it (which i hope will not happen)**

**thankyou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**and can you please read my other beyblade storeis? they are not that bad... thanks once again!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey... I know this might sound wierd but i thought of continuing this fic because well there were other beybladers too...**

**and i didnt wanted them to escape from my WRATH!!! MUHAHAHAHAH**

**read on!**

* * *

Dear Santa

Yeah, I know… how COULD I!!!???

I mean my last letter to you was like when I was 10!!! Wasn't I? Yeah when I was 10!!!

Well I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling when a sudden thought hit me on my head… (I PROMISE THAT IT **WASN'T** A LIZARD THAT FELL! DON'T BELIEVE IT IF ANYONE **I REPEAT** ANYONE TELLS YOU) …well it just hit me that I shouldn't have sniff just sniff threw you away just like that sniff you know forget you CRIES

Anyway, I am writing to you again! Yeah hurray for me!

Well my list is quite long… so I should continue! Yeah!

I need a thick blue blanket… YES!!! My mother never brought me one… said I didn't needed one huff But the truth was, it was FREEZING OUT THERE!!! Well of course it was Russia and all!!!

I also need a hair gel, my old one's finished… and now my red beautiful silky hair is a total mess!!! Bad right?

This may sound weird but I actually want a new pair of clothing… something red, silver and sky blue… I am always wearing WHITE!! I mean I know it's a traditional color for ice but STILL… its soooooooooo yesterday! I need a time out!

A teddy bear!!! Bryan ate my old one…

Hey how about you use your magic and stop the impossible snow storm outside? Huh? Pretty please?????!!!!! Because, I really want to go the air port and buy tickets to Japan… its been so long since I visit Kai…

I need the X men comics

Tom and Jerry Cartoon Pack… I saw them in the super market but I ran out of money because Spencer ate my credit card saying he thought it was a cracker…

That's it for now on; I need this stuff privately because I don't want anyone to know that I am actually writing to you…

See you next year…

Tala Ivanov

* * *

**Read and Review!!! **


End file.
